1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor device and reticle for wiring. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method suited for manufacturing a semiconductor device having multiple wiring structure and capable of flattening the surface of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional semiconductor device as shown in FIG. 24 where a MOS transistor is illustrated, a plurality of diffused layer regions 12 serving as a source and a drain are provided on a semiconductor substrate 10 and a first metal wiring layer 20 made of such as aluminum is provided to connect the elements through a contact hole 17 between respective diffused layer regions 12. The configuration of metal wiring layers varies with element arrangement. In FIG. 24, a lower wiring layer 18 by a polysilicon gate and the like is provided.
In such a case, as is well known, the flatness of the interlayer films with respect to the lower wiring layer depends on the wiring width or wiring space, especially the latter, of the lower wiring layer 18 and the like. Therefore, if various wiring spaces exist in the semiconductor chip, conditions or method of forming interlayer films disadvantageously becomes complex.
To solve this, as shown in FIG. 25, electrically independent dummy wirings 21 are provided in a wide wiring space. By forming the dummy wiring 21, wiring space can be narrowed and conditions and method of forming interlayer films can be thereby made simpler than in the case where no dummy wiring is provided.
However, the conventional method of forming normal wiring 20 and independent dummy wiring 21 has a problem that the dummy wiring 21 cannot be inserted if the space between the normal wirings 20 is not wider than the allowable minimum space between wirings for providing the dummy wiring of minimum width.
In other words, as shown in FIG. 26, if the space between normal wiring 20 is greater than 2S+L (where S is a minimum wiring space allowed by the wiring rule and L is a minimum wiring width allowed by the wiring rule), it is possible to insert a dummy wiring 21 having a width of L+.alpha. a greater than L as shown in FIG. 27. On the other hand, if the space between the wiring 20 is smaller than 2S+L, the width of the dummy wiring 21 is L-.alpha. smaller than a minimum wiring width L as shown in FIG. 27. This is out of the design rule and eventually the dummy wiring 21 is eliminated and cannot be left.
As mentioned above, the flatness of an interlayer film between wiring layers depend on a wiring space. As shown in FIG. 28, for example, a coating film 34 by a normal SOG (Spin On Glass) is put between CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) oxide films 36 as an interlayer film between the lower wiring layer 18 and a layer of the wiring 20. In such a case, there exists an optimum wiring space for flattening the interlayer film by burying the coating film 34 into a recessed part. However, there is a problem that if a wiring space into which a dummy wiring cannot be inserted, the interlayer film cannot be sufficiently flattened.
Furthermore, as the high integration of an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) progresses, wiring become narrower and multiple wiring layers are increasingly formed. To realize narrow wiring and multiple wiring layers, it is necessary to maintain an enough focus depth when a resist pattern is exposed to light during the step of patterning wiring by reticle. As a result, it becomes increasingly important to sufficiently flatten layers.
As a method of realizing flat layers, a so-called CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) method is widely known. The CMP method is for polishing and flattening uneven portions of an oxide film formed on a wiring.
The CMP method will now be described in more detail with reference to FIGS. 29 and 30. An interlayer insulating film 16 and a metal wiring 20 are formed on a semiconductor substrate 10 such as a silicon substrate by a normal method in advance. As shown in FIG. 29, after the formation of the metal wiring 20, an insulating film 22 for isolating an upper wiring layer (not shown) formed above the metal wiring 20 is formed. Then the surface of the insulating film 22 is chemically and mechanically polished by the CMP method to thereby form a flat interlayer film shown in FIG. 30.
During the CMP method, if forming the insulating film 22, the lowest surface portion 221 of the insulating film 22 needs to be positioned relatively higher than the surface position 20u of the metal wiring 20 by approximately a film thickness necessary for insulation of the upper wiring layer (not shown). To do so, there are proposed three methods for the formation of an insulating film as follows.
A: The film is formed by using a high density plasma CVD method excellent in burying the insulating film between wirings.
B: Space between the wirings is buried by SOG.
C: The film is heavily piled by the normal CVD method until wiring layers are buried.
However, the high density plasma CVD method used in the method A is a latest state of the art at present and therefore requires a novel device. Furthermore, in the method B, buried material formed by SOG method has low film quality and low insulation. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a sandwich structure that the buried material is put between highly insulating materials. As a result, three more manufacturing steps are needed.
For these reasons, in many cases, the method C is adopted. However, in this method C, too, if a film forming method with bad coverage which cannot cover the unevenness of the substrate is used, an overhang is formed above a portion between the wirings and a void 38 is generated below the overhang as shown in FIG. 31. Due to this, if a film is polished to a thickness shown in a broken line A by the CMP method, a recessed part 22r is formed in the flat surface.
To prevent this, good coverage, like a film forming method with a TEOS base P-CVD method, for example, is needed. However, the ratio (film formation ratio) of the thickness B of the insulating film 22 deposited on the wiring 20 to the thickness C of the insulating film 22 deposited between wirings is about 5:3 as shown in FIG. 32. Therefore, if a wiring space of as wide as approximately 2 to 5 .mu.m exists, a difference in wiring thickness is 5000 .ANG. and it is necessary to leave an insulating film of a thickness of 5000 .ANG. on the wiring after the CMP method, the insulating film on the wiring is required to be as thick as approximately
17000 .ANG.=(5000 .ANG.+5000 .ANG.).times.5.div.3 PA1 12000 .ANG.=17000 .ANG.-5000 .ANG.
and to be polished by approximately
by the CMP method. This adversely affects device throughput and manufacturing costs in large degree.
To prevent the above, a dummy pattern is provided between the metal wirings 20 to narrow the wiring space and a film from a wiring sidewall 20s is grown to bury space between the wiring to thereby make the necessary insulating film thinner before the CMP method is conducted. In this case, too, as shown in FIG. 32, the film formation ratio B:D at the wiring sidewall 20s is as low as approximately 5:2. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 33, a slight increase in the wiring space which occurs when, for example, parallel wirings 20 are bent, causes the insulating film prior to conducting the CMP method to be thicker. This results in lowering in throughput and an increase in manufacturing costs. In FIG. 33, the wiring space between straight wirings is 1.2 .mu.m whereas that between bent wirings is widened to 1.2.sqroot.2 .mu.m.
Take the case of forming a flat insulating film having a minimum thickness of 7000 .ANG. on the upper wiring layer having a thickness of 6000 .ANG. by using the wiring pattern of FIG. 33, for example. An interlayer insulating film 16 and a metal wiring 20 of a thickness of 6000 .ANG. formed on the interlayer insulating film 16 are formed on a silicon substrate (not shown) in advance using the pattern of FIG. 33 and by the ordinary method. In this case, the cross-sectional view showing the widest wiring space in the pattern taken along a line E--E of FIG. 33 is illustrated by FIG. 34. In this state, using the P-TEOS CVD device for forming an insulating film having good coverage, an insulating film 22 for isolating the wiring from an upper wiring is formed. In the P-TEOS CVD device, the film formation ratio of the upper portion of the wiring and the sidewall is 5:2. To bury the space 1.2.sqroot.2 .mu.m between wirings shown in FIG. 34, an insulating film needs to have a thickness of approximately 21000 .ANG. as shown in FIG. 35. Since the maximum film thickness which can be formed by the P-TEOS CVD method per one step is 9000 .ANG., steps of forming a film of a thickness of 7000 .ANG. are conducted three times. The configuration after the film formation is completed is illustrated by FIG. 35. In this state, the film is polished by 14000 .ANG. by the CMP method to thereby provide a desired flat insulating film illustrated by FIG. 36.
As can be seen from the above description, in the wiring pattern of FIG. 33, a flat insulating film of FIG. 36 cannot be obtained without forming an insulating film 16 to a thickness of not less than 21000 .ANG. by the three steps and thereafter polishing the film 16 by 14000 .ANG. by the CMP method.